Summertime of our lives
by Lovable52
Summary: Kim moves from town to town all the time and now she's moved to san jose seaford where she meets five people Rudy, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and jack but what If the two teens jack & Kim fall for eachother will They have the summertime of there lives. DISCLAMER : I don't own kickin it or the music.Rated k for minor cussing and kissing (changed to summertime of our lives )
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's POV**

" I need a new boyfriend someone who appreciates - " I heard Anna margarets song "new boyfriend "as I got up from My new bed and took in the new surroundings "Kim honey hurry up and get dressed don't wanna be late for your first day " I heard my mom call " ok I'm up I getting dressed now" I went to my closet and chose my clothes I chose blue, black, and white stripped leggings, a white tank top with a button up lace blue shirt with white polka dots, and blue and black supra high tops. After confirming my outfit I took a shower, brushed my teeth, straightened my hair, put on my outfit, and applied bold ruby red lip stick but nothing else.

After I was done I walked downstairs to see my mom making breakfast I didn't really want to talk to her so I just skipped breakfast got in my red convertible and drove to school.

" great another school " I thought aloud As I stopped for a red light I looked out my car window and saw seaford high school right around the corner ugh why did she have to make me move from miami I was just about to make new friends but no.

"here goes nothing " I said before I got out the car

As I got out I heard a few whispers and wolf whistles but I kept walking I was just about to make it inside until I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost instently i flipped him but hey never sneak up on me being a forth degree black belt you have really good reflexes.

" oh my god I'm so sorry " I say as I help him up

" it's ok nothing I can't handle .. I'm jack by the way " he said

"Kim" I say

" we'll Kim I just wanted to come and ask if you were new and since you obviously are I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need help just come talk to me "he says

"well I was on my way to the office but I kinda got lost can you help me " I say while blushing in embarrassment

"Sure follow me" He said

As we finally made our way to the office we walked I'm to see a middle aged women sleeping and drooling all over the desk I quickly snap my fingers which causes her to jump up and yell " welcome to seafood high " jack and I laughed she said seafood instead of seaford but we instantly stopped when We saw her glare

" um hi I'm new here my name is Kimberly Anne Crawford short for Kim " I said

" oh yes here you are well here is your schedule locker information and student ID card hope you enjoy seaford high" she said

"thank you " I say as I'm walking off to my locker

When we get to my locker I try to open it but it didn't " need some help " jack said

" kinda " I say with a sheepish grin he opens it and I put in my stough making sure to leave a binder in my backpack for home room.

" can I see your schedule Kim " jack asks

"sure '' jack instantly lights up and says "looks like we have every single class together"

"BRING" goes the bell then jack and i walked away to class maybe this move had an

upside.

**Time Pass********************************************** *****************************

The school day wet by fast it was almost lunch time the bell was going to ring soon but I was knocked out of my thoughts as jack asked " hey Kim want to sit with me and my friends at lunch "

" um I don't know '' said unsure I'm not always good with new people

"come on Kim there really cool guys I promise please" he said

" I turned to look at him to disagree but I instantly regretted it though because as soon as I looked into his big coffe brown eyes I melted and said one word " ok"

**Time Pass********************************************** *****************************

As we walked to the cafeteria jack led me to a table with three kids one was a ginger, the next was a mexican, and the last was a chubby african American.

" hey guys " jack says sitting down while I sit next to him and start eating grapes until I felt eyes staring at me I look up to see the three boys gawking at me and I got kinda annoyed I mean ever since I got her all I saw were boys making googley eyes at me I mean I know I'm hot but get over yourselfs.

I smack jacks arm and point to them and jack suddenly remembers he hasn't introduced me yet.

"oh um guys this is Kim my new friend Kim thi is Milton Eddie and Jerry "

Jack says

"hi nice to meet you " I said to the three but they only responded with a " you pretty " jack laughed and slapped then back into reality. He has a really nice laugh it's cute ... oh my god look at myself I just met the guy and I'm already developing feelings for him I never date guys sure I get asked out but I always say no and now I'm falling for someone I just met this morning this is rediculous.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Jerry say my name " huh " I replied Jerry chuckled and said " I said that you should come with us after school to our dojo "

" dojo you guys take karate ? " I asked they didn't look like they took karate and I should know because I'm a girl and I have bugger muscles then them or at least jerry Eddie and Milton jacks muscles are like mountains now he looks like he takes karate.

"So do you want to come you don't have to fight or anything so you don't loose a nail you'll just be sitting there like your cute self. " Jerry said and honestly I am extremely affended I mean how sexist can a guy be You know what I'm going to the dojo and I'm gonna kick his ass then again I am a forth degree black belt oh I'll be there but not to do nothing to fight.

"sure can I go ?" I ask

" Ok " jack says happily and anctiously maybe he does like me back.

**Time Pass********************************************** *****************************

Me and the guys are all at the dojo now I'm sitting on a bench next to jack were sitting really close and were actually touching his arm is around my shoulder and I'm already feeling butterflies but never mind that what's about to happen is Milton is about to spar with Jerry and before they start Jerry turns to me and winks then they start I almost threw up in my mouth I mean GROSS Jerry's nice and all but he's just not my type he's to clingy to annoying and WAY to sexist. When they finished jack was about to spar when I grabbed his hand to stop him but I instantly feel sparks i blushed and let go but I still asked him " um ...I just wanted to know what belt you were" I asked

"oh ... Well I'm a third degree black belt " he said cockily but also shyly I'm guessing he felt the sparks to well thats a good sign but never mind that maybe we should spar together I'll ask him.

" jack do you think I can spar with you " I asked

"I don't think so Kim " jack said

" yeah jacks perfesionally trained he could seriously hurt you Kim " Rudy said

" well I'm sure jack will go easy on me right ? " I said

Jack sighed and said "Kim ..."

But didn't get to finish because I walked up to him put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes while biting my lip and said " please jack... Please "

" alright alright we can spar but I'm not going easy on you " jack said

i smirked and said " I never said you had to "

" SPAR" I heard Rudy say almost instantly jack ran up to me throwing punches and kicks which I dodged you might be wondering on how I am dodging them well back in Mississippi my sense taught me how to slow down a fighters movements in your head so you can dodge them and find there weaknesses

And 5 seconds later I got the upper hand and did a back flip hitting his head to make him lose don't worry I didn't hit him hard enough to hurt him in any way just to make him fall.

With that I grabbed my backpack and left the dojo with no words spoken and there I left a scared jerry Eddie and Milton a happy Rudy probably wanting to recruit me and a curious and surprised jack.

By the time I got home It was late so I just went straight to bed thinking and dreaming about a certain long haired brunette named jack.


	2. Chapter 2

( A/N : again I DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT )

KIM'S POV

" Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends - " I hear neon trees song 'animal' as I wake up with a smile on my face which is very odd since I am NOT a morning person. I get out of bed and search for the perfect outfit and end up choosing a pair of black denim skinny jeans, a royal blue t-shirt, a gray leany beanie, and a pair of brown combat boots. After I chose the outfit I did the normal morning routine ( took a shower, brushed my teeth, straightened my hair, put on my clothes, etc ) and headed outside on my way to school.

As I was driving I started to think of what the guys would think about me beating jack yesterday I mean I knew they would be surprised but Im just really wondering of what they would think as I was caught up in my thoughts i realized I was right in front of the school I quickly parked my car and stepped out and started heading for my locker.

I opened my locker and started taking out things I needed for school once i finished I took out my iPod, walked outside to the football field, sat on the bleachers, and started listening to music.

I was sitting there until I saw what time it was it was 8:23 A.M which meant I had 7 minutes to get to class I didn't even realize I was out there that long. I got up and ran to my class but as I was running I heard the bell ring and I was officially late. I sped up my pase and stopped right in front of my class I looked through the class room window and saw the teachers back to the door taking attendance luckily she didn't call my name yet so I slowly opened the door and searched for a spot my eyes landed on jack who had saved me a seat I quietly walked over to my seat and sat down.

" here " I say as ms applebottum called my name.

I let out an air puff as I realized she didn't see me come in late.

Half way through our lesson I felt a tap on my shouldeate turned to see jack with his phone in his hand which meant that he wanted to text (we swapped numbers yesterday)

I took out my iPhone put it on vibrate and read the text

( A/N : Jack capitalized Kim lower cased. )

HEY WHYD YOU COME LATE?

I wasn't late I was at school the whole time I just didn't know wat time it was

OH ... WELL ME AND THE GUYS WNT 2 TLK 2 U ABOUT YESTURDAY

wat about yesterday

YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AT THE DOJO

oh that well um I'll TALK to u guys after school ok ?

K SEE U THEN

************TIME PASS************

It was five minutes til the bell rang five minutes til I had to tell the guys I'm a 4th degree black belt I wonder what there gonna think.

"BRING" I was tooken out of my thoughts by the bell and almost instantly I ran out of the class to my locker and put my books in very fast hoping to get away from jack so I wouldnt have to tell them yet byt when I closed my locker I saw jack leaning on the locker next to mine smirking and I instantly threw my hands to my mouth to keep me from screaming.

" what the hell jack " I yelled

" what " he said with a smile that smile that makes my knees go weak and makes me wanna grab him and kiss him forev- wait WTF no no no no no no no

I CAN NOT LIKE HIM oh god what is with me get ahold of yourself women.

" So Kimberly gonna run off before you tell me what happened ?." he said with a smug look on his face.

" no I was just heading off to .. Um .. To the dojo so I could tell you guys all at once. " I said coolly " YEAH SO COOLY YOU STUTTERED 1 BILLION TIMES" my Conscience tells me " oh just shut up ' I say to my conscience.

"well I was just about to head there a couple seconds ago with the guys wanna come with? "

He said slyly.

" um no thanks I got to go do something " I say uneasily

" fine if you don't wanna go willingly your gonna have to go unwillingly " he said.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening jack took my bag and picked me up bridal style and carried me unwillingly until we got to the dojo.

Outside the dojo.

" JACK JACK PUT ME DOWN " I yelled at him

" sorry no can do kimmers " he said with a smug look on his face.

" KIDNAPPER IM BEING KIDNAPPED " I screamed out over dramatically causing jack to chuckle.

Inside the dojo

Once we made it inside the dojo jack gently sat me down on a bench infront of all the guys who had curious faces.

" so kimmers that's my new nick-name for you, anyways care to explain how you barley beat me in the dojo yesterday " he said.

"Yeah Kim" Eddie said

" yes Kimberly " Milton said

"spill chick-a " Jerry said

" tell us Kim" Rudy said seriously

" fine I'm a forth degre black belt " I mumbled

"HUH" they said in unison.

I sighed in defeat and said " I'm a forth degre black belt".

OHH MY FIRST CLIFFY HEHEHE

LIKE IT LOVE IT HATE IT COMMENT

- Lovable52


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim's POV **

"YOUR A WHAT " they said in Unison.

" didn't you here her guys she said she was a forth degree black belt listen next time " Jerry said angrily as I rolled my eyes.

" how come you didn't tell us Kim " jack said with a hint of hurt in his eyes.

" you never asked " I said in moe of a question then a statement.

" we'll who cares Kim your in my dojo now ok here are some papers and yeah you start today oh my god my own forth degree black belt EEEP" Rudy squealed happily.

" well looks like I'm gonna have to out rank you " jack says as he walks towards me threatingly.

" I'd like to see you try " I say as i take a step closer.

By now we were chest to chest just slowly looking into each others eyes.

" JUST KISS HER ALREADY. " Jerry says and when he did I looked away and stepped back as everyone groaned in annoyance and punched jerry except jack he just stood there staring at me.

" well um . . . I'm . . . Gonna get going. " I say as I run to home.

"mom " I say after not receiving an answer.

I walk into the living room and see a note on the counter.

Dear Kim,

Hey Kim I knowi should've told you earlier but I'm going out for a buisness trip don't worry there's food in the fridge and emergency money under the cookie jar. Don't worry I'll be back by end of summer.

See you soon

Love ya , mom.

I read aloud as I groaned in annoyance she's always doing the exact same thing leaving unexpectedly then expecting me to forgive her some mother she is.

As I walked up the stairs I realized that today was the last day of school dammit What the hell am I gonna do man I'm gonna be board all summer.

When I finally made it to my room I slammed the door and fell face first on my bed.

" Kim " someone said that sounds an offer lot like jack.

I looked up and out my window and saw jack standing right there shirtless.

" JACK WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THERE WITHOUT A SHIRT ON" I screamed scared.

" Kim calm down I live here oh and by the way why'd you run home so fast " he asks as i Walk over to my balcony.

" oh I wasn't feeling good but I'm better now " I say as he puts his shirt on.

" oh well wheres your folks I don't see there car " he says

" business trip man I'm so board " I say as I groan in annoyance.

" oh well you can come over here if you want " he says hopefully

I bite my lip an old habit i d when I'm nervous " sure I'll be right over " I say as I walk down stairs and out the house towards jacks house.

" hey jack " I said as I he let's me in his house.

" yeah yeah whatever lets just get upstairs before- " but someone who looks a lot like jack cut him off.

" hey jack who is this. " the lady said as jack groaned in annoyance.

" hi I'm Kim Crawford" I say after seeing jack not respond as I reach out my hand to shake.

" oh so this is the fabulous Kim Crawford we've heard so much about you from jack oh I'm jacks mother " she says as jack blushes " oh well let's introduce you to the family " she continues.

" no no please no " jack says frantically as he grabs my hand I try to ignore the tingles shooting up my hand as he pulls me up stairs we almost made it to his room when we heard " who's this jackson".

Jack hesitantly turns around and says " dad . . This is Kim "

" oh I get it " he says

"well bye " he says as he shoves me in his room.

" finally " he says as I start walking around looking at his room all i see are karate trophies and bobby wasabi posters ' nice room' I thought aloud as I say on a chair I spotted.

" so you talk about me a lot " I say smirking cockily on the outside but on the inside I'm jumping with happiness.

He lightly blushes " well every summer me and the guys go to the beach and spend the summer there and since your a wasabi warrior now and your parents are on a business trip we were wondering if you could come with us. " jack says changing the subject.

" sure I would love to go with you guys when do we leave " I say as I got up and lay next to him on his bed.

" tomorrow " he said

Wait tomorrow " TOMORROW " I yelled jumping up from his bed.

" yeah calm down Kim you have plenty of time to pack were leaving tomorrow at 12:00 am midnight " jack says calming me down.

After that we just laid in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"wanna watch a movie" he says breaking the comfortable silence.

" sure " I say as he gets up and walks towards his flat screen popping in "beautiful creatures " (a/n: I actually just saw that movie a couple days ago it's really good. )

Half way through the movie two kids who again look a lot like jack barged in one 14 years old boy and the other A 6 year old girl.

" jacky . . . Jacob . . H-he Burnt . . . Barbie doll " the girl says cryingly while pointing towards the 14 year old kid who I assume names is Jacob.

Jack sights before pausing the movie and picking up his little sister.

" what did he do jessy " jack says as I smile it's adorable how he can relate to kids so well

" he took my dall and burnt it " she says sadly

Jack looks up and glares at his brother before sitting down jessy and dragging his brother out of the room By one ear.

" who are you are you Jackies girlfriend " she says walking up to me with a toothy grin.

I chuckle to myself bend down to her level and say " no sweety my names kimmy "

" well kimmy you should be jacks girlfriend he talks about you he has a picture of you to " she says giddily as I blush.

" kimmy your blushing do you have a crush on jacky " she asks.

I sigh before saying " well if I tell you you have to promise not to tell anyone ok " she nods " yes I might have a little crush on jacky but its nothing serious ok " I continue as she nods happily screaming ' yay '.

A few minutes later jack and jacob walk in.

" well Kim since your here you might as well meet the rest of the family " he says as Jacob finally looks up.

" I'm pretty sure you've met jessica and this is Jacob " jack continues

" damn you are fine what's your name hot stough " Jacob says walking towards me out of the corner of my eye I see jack clench his fist angrily I looked across his face and saw anger and . . . Jealousy?

" way too old for you " I say finally as I turn jacob around with my hands

" well I Better get going I have to go pack bye jack " I said as I gave jack a hug then left to go pack.

**I know what your thinking and yes I did change it rom the beginning of school to the end of school it would just be boring if not ok oh and I'll be posting the other stories after I'm done with this one ok see you on the next chapter. **

**-lovable52 3 keep loving. **


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything accept the plot line oh and by the way sorry I haven't been posting I had orientation and today was my dads birthday so it's been a really busy week for me anyways on to the story.

Kim's POV

" boy I was watching you move I was checking you out- " I was awoken by Cher Lloyds song end up here. I groaned inwardly then sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes.

" hey sleeping beauty " a voice said causing me to scream and roll out of bed.

" HAHAHAHA " I knew that laugh anywhere.

" what the fuck jack " I yelled walked towards my balcony.

"wait did you just call me a beauty " I said smirkingly.

" umm. . . anyways get up and start getting dressed we have to leave soon Oh and change of plans were gonna meet the guys at the airport" he said after silencing his laughter and hiding his blush.

" wait I thought we were going to a beach house " I said curiously.

" we were but we decided that we should go to Florida and spend summer there " he said

" oh ok " I said almost closing the balcony door but not before asking " can you give me a ride there "

" sure who else would'' and with that I closed the door and got dressed.

I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, did my hair, put on my orange whatever crop top,and my ripped navy blue short shorts, some rings & cross bracelets, then slipped on my orange converse.

Then grabbed my black purse and suitcase then walked outside to meet jack in his blue convertible.

[ A/N: here's the link for the outfit and accessories

Here's the outfit.

/images/zoom_main_

Here's the purse.

. ].

" hey KI-wow" jack said as I entered his car.

" I know I know I'm hot now let's go before we're late " I said as we started driving towards the airport.

Sorry it's short and that I haven't been posting I've been really busy oh and by the way the thirteenth is when I start school so I might not be posting as much as I usually do since summers ending :( but dont worry because none of my stories go unfinished (: well see you next time.

-lovable52 3 keep loving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim's POV On the plain. **

After we boarded the plain I took my seat next to jack and looked out the window suddenly feeling Anxiety breathing in and out faster and faster and this of cource caught jacks attention.

" Kim are you ok " jack asked eyes filled with worry.

I looked at him and said pantingly " plane *pant* anxiety "

His mouth shaped into an o form as he unhooked his seatbelt and mine and pulled me into his lap I held back a blush as he wrapped is arms around me.

After 5 minutes I quickly calmed down and sat myself back into my seat but not before thanking jack.

" ok everybody we are now officially starting lift off please put on your seat belts and do not standup during lift off. . . Thank you " the intercom said as we spread down the drive way and slowly ascended into the air.

' the worst parts over ' I thought aloud as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"jack " I said he looked up " if you speak of this to anyone your life is over " I continued as he nodded vigorously.

" well before I don't tell people what I'm not aloud to tell people can you tell me what happened back there " I sighed as he said that I mean should I really tell him what happened.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a warm hand place itself on mine as tingles shot up my arm. I looked up and Locked eyes with jack and he said " you can trust me Kim I promise " his eyes filled with honesty and I knew I could tell him.

I sighed before saying " ok well I'm just gonna cut to the chase . . . My dad died in the air force navy and ever since I've never been able to set foot on a plane without thinking about it and getting anxiety feeling like the exact same thing will soon happen to me. "

Jack brought me into a hug" I get it Kim it's ok but as long as I'm here we'll always be safe ok " jack said reassuringly I wearily felt safe in his arms like nothing would ever happen to me. I smiled and said " thanks jack man I don't know what I would do without you "

' DO IT DO IT NOW ' that annoying little voice in my head said and I did I reached up and planted a gentle kiss on his lips it might have been nothing but to me it was like 1million butterflies erupted into my stomach as I did a mental happy dance and pulled away grinning like and idiot to see jack smiling widely with a red face but I'm pretty sure mine was a darker shade of red.

I grinned happily and bit my lip as I turned forward in my chair, twiddled with my thumbs nervously and stayed in that position until jack nervously brought his arm around my shoulder I grinned widely and scooted closer to him while leaning my head on his buff chest silently thanking myself for putting the arm rest down.

Jack POV

YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS

I am so happy she kissed me and She did it herself no one put her up to this . Not me . Not anyone else . No one . She chose to do it herself thats obviously a sign that she likes me back and I know this is officially the cheesiest thing I've ever thought but I am by far the happiest man on earth.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone offaly close breathing loudly into my ear I hesitantly looked around searching for the source of the sound.

Up . . . No ones here

Down . . . Only Kim there On my chest.

I hesitantly looked sideways to only be met with the one and only Jerry Martinez man he has no idea how creepy he is.

" what the hell jerry you scared the living daylights out of me " I whispered/yelled at my best friend.

" oh don't try and play it down on me you little lover boy I saw you and Kim's little love " Jerry said smirkingly

" why are you snooping around us dude go away " I said while pulling Kim closer to me as she stirred but didn't wake up.

" I'll leave no prob yo but dude you seriously got to make your move because if you don't I will ." he said playingly but also threateningly.

I felt jealousy rise up in me but it instantly stopped as Kim started waking up.

" go away jer " I said directing my attention towards Kim as he left back to his seat.

Luckily Kim woke just In time the plane was about to land she wasn't completely awake yet so I gently sat her down on her seat and buckled her and myself up as the seatbelt light flashed.

' Florida here I come ' I thought as we slowly descended the plane.


	6. Chapter 6

There will be a disclaiming chapter at the end of the story so I won't put a disclaimer until then.

Kim's POV

" kimmy kimmy wake up " a soothing voice cooed awaking me from my slumber.

I opened my eyes to be met by hacks deep brown eyes.

I smiled " hey " I said as I rubbed my eyes looking around realizing the plane was completely vacant.

" where is everybody " I said as I stood up next to jack.

" well the guys are outside but as for the other passengers they already left the plane " he said chuckling.

I smiled and playfully hit his arm as I started walking of the plane with one of my bags jack got the other one.

" finally woke up Kim what'd you do jack Kiss her awake " Rudy said childishly as we groaned in annoyance.

" just tell us what hotel were going to " jack said annoyed

" ugh fine . . . We're going to the humble oak hotel one of the finest hotels in Florida " Rudy said giddily as we all sighed in relief last summer we went to Arizona and spent the whole summer in a one room cabin that was terrible.

At the hotel in Kim's POV

We stood in front of the humble oak hotel and I have to say it is one of the best hotels I've ever been to it even has an ocean right around the corner. We quickly restrained ourselves and walked inside the hotel and checked in.

" ok so me Jerry Eddie and Milton already assigned roomates ok so jerry and I will be sharing Milton and eddie will be sharing and lastly jack and Kim will be sharing any questions " Rudy said

I was slightly angry and happy that I'll be sharing a room with jack but also mad because they problably set me and jack up on purpose but befor me or jack had time to say anything they all ran off but not before throwing jack the key to our room.

I inwardly groaned as I grabbed jacks hand and started walking towards our room.

I glanced at jack while walking and saw he was smiling at our hands then I finally realized we were still holding hands anybody who's anybody would think we were dating and honestly that didn't bother me.

" 242 . . . 243 . . .yes 244" I mumbled aloud as we finally reached jack quickly

I opened the door with jack hot on my heels and came face to face with the most amazing room ever there was a flat screen, a balcony with a hot tub on it, and even a kingsize bathroom , but there was one flaw to this room, there was only 1 bed ONE BED.

" wow this room is AMAZING " jack said as he ran in did he really not see the one bed.

"jack there's only one bed " I said closing the door behind me, throwing my luggage down, and sitting in a chair.

" oh . . well . . Um . . I'll just sleep on the floor Kay its almost 12:00 midnight so we better get to bed " jack said as I stood from a chair and pulled out orange short pajama shorts and a red crop top with Elmo's face on it then walked in the bathroom and slipped it on as jack changed into his pajamas in the room.

I walked out to see jack with sweatpants and NO SHIRT oh my god he has the hugest abs ever.

" like what you see " jack said cockily dammit I didn't even see him staring at me.

" as if now shut up and go to bed " I said as the heat ran to my cheeks.

Jack grabbed a pillow and was about sleep on the floor until I grabbed his hand and pulled him on the bed with me.

" jack you don't have to sleep on the floor what's the point " I said as I nuzzled up to him.

He chuckled before wrapping his strong arms around my petite waist as I laid my head in his chest.

" what no goodnight kiss " jack said playingly as I playfully hit his chest.

" night jack " I said

" night Kim " he said before we drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kim's POV **

'knock'

I groaned and nuzzled closer to my warm pillow but refused to open my eyes.

'Knock knock knock Kim jack wake up now or I'm picking the lock '

What the heck was that man It's probably just my imagination.

' click ' ok I'm hearing all kinds of sounds now.

' aww *snap* that so adorable ' ok I swear that sounded like Rudy.

I moaned before sitting up and opening my eyes adjusting to the light to meet rudy and the gang with there phones out.

" what the fuck are you doing in here " I screamed causing a figure to hit the floor with a loud thump. I looked down and saw jack then all of yesterday's events flooded into my mind the plane. The bed. The kiss.

" damn Kim woke me up " jack said as he got up rubbing his temples.

" sorry " I say sheepishly.

" Jerry Rudy Eddie milton what are you guys doing in here " jack says as he rubs his eyes. AWW HE IS SO CUTE. Man I'm acting all girly.

" well GET OUT " I said as I got up and pushed them out of the room but not before locking them out.

There was an awkward moment of silence between us until.

" hey wanna go to the beach " jack asks

" umm sure I would love to let me just get ready " I say as I get up, choose a royal blue bikini, a white cover up cardigan, and some sandals then walked to the bathroom and changed.

When we were done we got our beach towels and sunblock before heading towards the beach.

At the beach.

As soon as we got there jack took off his shirt and ran into the ocean luckily he didn't see me staring at his abs but anyways I sat down on my beach chair and laid there until I heard.

" Kim . . Kim is that you " a voice said.

I turned around and instantly I jumped up in shock and happiness and yelled "oh my god grace I can't believe that it's you " as I hugged her we stayed in that's position until I heard a throat clearance I turned around to see an awkward jack standing there.

" oh hey jack this is my friend from my hometown, grace " I said pulling jack towards us.

" hi " She said in response jack waved.

" ooh I want a city boy " grace said as jack went to dry his hair.

" sorry he's taken " I say smiling.

" really your dating " grace squealed happily

" well no but-" I said

" you want to date him" grace finished as I nodded.

" yeah I think he likes me back " I said happily.

" aww that would be so cute " grace said

"what would " jack said as he walked back with our beach bag.

" nothing "grace and I said nervously.

" well I'm hungry " I say changing the subject causing grace to squeals happily.

" oh em gee I know this new place down town called karaoke dokie we should totally go there " grace said. (A/N : ps this has nothing to do with victorious pretend that in the story victorious wasn't a tv show and Kim and grace wrote the song that their going to sing spoiler alert )

" well we should go its almost dinner anyways " I said as they nodded in agreement.

" hey I should call Jerry maybe he would wanna come " jack said to me.

" yeah that'd be great " I said Maybe I could set grace up with him they have a lot in common.

" Ok let's go to our hotel to change then we can get dinner at karaoke dokie " jack said as we ( grace, me, jack ) drove to the hotel.

At the hotel

I was completely right Jerry and grace hit it off so well I'm surprised they didn't make out.

After they introduced each other I walked to my closet and chose a floral print high-low dress, and a gray leany beiny then slipped it on but not before putting my long blonde hair into a fishtail on the side. ( A/N: here's the link to the dress. ?BR=love21&Category=love21_dresses&ProductID=2062015141&VariantID= ).

Jerry, jack, grace, and I then left off towards karaoke dokie.

At karaoke dokie

When we got there I was completely surprised there was booths and tables set in front of huge stage with a karaoke machine.

We walked to the front desk to meet a waitress.

" hello how May I assist you today " she said politely

" oh just 1 table please " jack said as the lady lead us to the table when we got there we sat there and waited for our order to come.

When we got our order we started eating having a great conversation until grace roughly grabbed my shoulder and said " look Kim Brady is here"

I gasped and " what no he can't be here " I said as I searched around franticly until my eyes locked with Brady's.

If your wondering Brady Is my ex we went out for like 3 years until on our anniversary I saw him making out with this blonde bitch then I dumped him and ever since he's been trying to get me back also another reason why I moved.

" Kim hey Kim I can't believe it's you " he said I didn't even notice him coming towards me. Suddenly he planted a wet slobbery kiss on my lips I was so disgusted i tried pulling away while flailing my arms around helplessly trying to pry him off.

He was quickly pulled back by jack thank god as I wiped my mouth I heard jack say " hey what the fuck man she obviously doesn't like you " his voice filled with rage and . . . Jealousy.

" really Kim this is the guy you left me for "Brady said hurt.

I scoffed " I didn't leave you cheated " by now the whole restaurant was looking.

" dude I think you should just leave now " jack gritted through his teeth

" why are you tryin to make a move on my woman " brady said shoving jack.

Well that's my cue time to go.

Jack opened his mouth to respond but I quickly cut him off saying " you know what jack he's not even worth it lets just go " I said as I pulled jack away from Brady causing him to calm down.

" We'll meet you guys later okay " Jack said to Grace and Jerry as I pulled him out of karaoke dokie.

" sorry about that " I said as we walked down the pier.

" its ok who was that anyways " he said

" his name is Brady he's my ex also known as a real bitch " I said causing jack to chuckle.

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off with a loud squeal " jack look a photo booth lets go " I said as I dragged him inside but not before slipping in five bucks.

We took a bunch of pictures.

" Kim " jack said as I turned to face him.

" yeah " I said By now we were practically face to face.

" I-I " he stuttered but I cut him off with a shhh then we leaned in and shared a long passionate kiss just as the picture snapped.

When I pulled away I looked at jack and smiled " what does this make us " I asked curiously.

" so you w-wanna be . . . My girl I mean my girlfriend " he asked nervously

I nodded and pulled him into another kiss before walking out of the booth.

" umm jack I'll meet you at that pole right there ok " I said as he nodded and walked towards the pole I quickly went back to the booth and grabbed the pictures before shoving them into my pocket and running back to jack before walking back to the hotel hand in hand and falling asleep in my lovers arms.

Hey guys umm I just wanted to say sorry for not posting faster I just started school again so yeah that sucks but anyways I'll try to post 2 or 3 times a week see u next time.

-lovable523 keep loving.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : i dont own kickin it.

**Jacks POV **

'jack ' I heard as I groaned inwardly, opened my eyes, and tryed sitting up only to find a petite figure on my chest I looked down and saw Kim.

And that's when all the events from last night hit me.

Brady

The photo booth

The kiss

And Kim also known as My girlfriend.

I can't believe it she's my girlfriend I sware she's the best thing that's ever happened to me ever since that kiss I felt like i was the happiest man on earth and yeah I do consider myself a man.

" yo jack i know you want to date Kim but stop gawking at Kim and listen to me " I heard Jerry say.

I looked up and found the one and only Jerry martinez standing Right by my bed side.

I gently sat Kim down on the bed and got up.

" quiet Down jerry your gonna wake my girlfriend " I hissed quietly tucking Kim in.

" your what now " he said surprised oh yeah they don't know about us

" I asked Kim out last night after the Brady incident. " I told him

" that's great man WHOO" he screamed doing his signature whoo causing Kim to jump up and flip him face first on the ground.

"YO NOT COOL MAMACITA " Jerry yelled as Kim rubbed her eyes tiredly.

" well next Time you wouldn't sneak up on me like that gosh "

" hey what are you doing in here anyways " I asked him annoyed as Kim sat back down on the chair.

" Rudy said to wake you up he said it was ' important and to meet them down at the pier .' " jerry said putting quotation marks around important.

" ok well we'll meet you outside just let us get dressed " I said as I pushed him out.

" well I'll get dressed out here and you'll take the bathroom " Kim said as I walked over grabbed a white v-neck shirt And black jeans then walked to the bathroom.

Kim's POV

After jack walked to the bathroom I let out a loud squeal luckily the bathroom is soundproof.

I can't believe it jacks my boyfriend . . . mine.

I skipped to my closet grabbed some black high waisted pants and a sleeveless gray crop top that says ' no eye contact please ', put it on, Then waited for jack to leave the bathroom so I could do my hair and brush my teeth.

After there done getting ready. in jacks POV.

After me and Kim left I started wondering what Rudy was talking about I mean what's so important that has to wake us up at 7:00 in the morning.

I was brought out of my thoughts as we left the hotel when I heard wolf whistles from every boy around I looked and saw that they were directed to . . . Kim.

I knew I shouldn't of let her out not the room in that crop top dammit. Now I'm getting angry and pissed and obviously jealous I mean can't they see that she's taken I am holding her hand, but what I don't get is why isn't she doing anything about it . . . Well if she's not doing anything about it I will.

I pulled Kim back and kissed her square on the lips Causing every boy to gasp angrily and send angry glares towards me as I pulled away and walked towards the pier hand in hand with Kim.

" what was that for " Kim asked while I just shrugged in response.

SOO SOO SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS

KEEP THIS ONE COMMENT IN MIND

SCHOOL SUCKS BUT LIKE I SAID BEFORE

ILL NEVER END THIS STORY WITHOUT FINISING IT.


	9. Authors Note

Hey guys I know your problably gonna hate me so much but I think that people are getting tired of my story ' kickin it romance ' so I'm not sure what i should do -

A. Keep writing 'kickin it romance

B. delete 'kickin it romance and do some of my other upcoming stories.

(here are some of my upcoming stories)

Upcoming stories.

1. Started with a kiss.

' I dare you to kiss that guy right on the lips '- you guys now how it is, truth or dare, a dangerous game mwahaha.

( by the way this is my kickin it version of an ausully ( austin and ally ) story called ' 100 dare ' so the idea goes to her )

2. Her story.

Kim Crawford had a terrible life she was abused and never had any friends accept one grace. Kim was never an open book but what if jack brewer schools bad boy and heartthrob suddenly finds a new interest in her after realizing shes the only girl he hasn't hooked up with, will she let him in or push him away.

3. The full package

' Great another new girl to crush on me. Let me guess dark framed glasses, big buck teeth, dull brown hair ' jack said to his friend jerry, as Jerry turned to get a good look. 'more like hot red lips, long blonde hair, and luscious curvy figure. ' Jerry said to him, as jack turned to look'- Let's just say . . He was awestruck.

4. Opposites attracting.

Jack Brewer aka the schools bad boy/player/schools heart-throb. Kim Crawford aka the litterally SMOKING HOT sarcastic new girl who doesn't take crap from anyone. How do these two mix, you tell me.

Ok so you guys remember to let me know what you think I should do I highly suggest you review to let me know.

And remember to-

E E

V I

I V

E E

R


	10. Chapter 10

**A lot of you said I should make the full package and her story **

But, you also said I should finish this story so I'm gonna make kickin it romance short then I'll post the story for her story and the full package.

Anyways here's the last chapter to kickin it romance. : [

Jacks POV

Ever since we to out the house people have been sending winks to Kim and gawking at her and it's really been bringing me down does she not like me anymore I was going to tell her I loved her today for the first time but I'm starting to rethink my decision.

Kim's POV

Jacks been acting very strange lately I've been trying to get some of his attention, lately he's been looking around and I'm getting suspicious what's going on with him. Does he not like me anymore because if not I would literally die I'm in love with him and I'm going to tell him tonight I just hope he feels the same way, oh and if you were wondering why Rudy wanted us to meet him at the Pier it was because he wanted to show us the first dojo bobby wasabi ever trained in. It was amazing there were pictures, katana swords, Bo-staffs, nun chucks, I was so amazing they were even rare yasukuni swords.

I was so caught up on the dojo but one thing i noticed was how jack was acting he was moping around holding my hand as if it were the last time ok I'm officially sick of this

" jack can we talk " I mumbled to him quietly as the rest continued the tour.

A look of hurt glinted in his eyes as he nodded In response as I pulled him to the corner of the room.

Jacks POV

Oh no those were the four words I least wanted to here man shes gonna break up with me what do I do I love her I can't loose her maybe a kiss would rekindle her love for me. As soon as she pulled me in the corner with her back facing the wall I slammed my lips into hers kissing her roughly while shoving my tongue in her mouth forcefully causing her to moan Hey this might be the last time I kiss her I'm not gonna waste it. I continued to search her mouth with my tongue until she pushed me off softly and said " jack as much as I'm enjoying this I brought you over here to talk not to make out. "

" Kim I don't want to talk about how you've already moved on and want to dump me " I said angrily yet sad.

" WHAT " Kim said more like yelled astonished then continued " I didn't want to break up with you "

" really "I said then continued " then why do you always let boys flirt with you and wink at you and the clothes well actually that's kinda hot but still guys are always looking at you and you do nothing to stop It haven't you ever noticed "

" NO I have never noticed that EVER "

" WHY " By now we were completely yelling at each other luckily the tour was in a different room.

"BECAUSE JACK YOUR THE ONLY ONE I LOOK AT LET ALONE PAY ATTENTION TO I LOVE YOU AND YOUR SO BUSY OBSESSING OVER OTHER PEOPLE YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT " She yelled on the brim of tears.

I had so many emotions running through me I was happy because she loves me, mad because I probably just ruined my entire relationship, Sad because I just caused the love of my life to cry, and this entire time I've been trying to protect her from getting hurt, but I hurt her myself. I looked up to respond but only saw a flash of blonde hair run by. The last thought I had before running after her was ' what did I do '

After going to the hotel, grabbing my guitar,and running after her I soon found her at the beach swinging her feet back and forth.

I sighed before playing 'summertime of our lives' by Cody Simpson grabbing her attention. After I was done I quickly said " I love you " and she responded with "I love you to "and that's pretty much how our life went we stayed together forever and eventually I said yes to her when she asked me to marry her . . . . . .

Ok ok I asked her but we still live a loving life and it's true we had the summertime of our lives.

NOOOOOOO it's over well there's good news I'm making two new stories

The full package, and her story which most of you requested don't worry I'll write my others after I'm done sorry it took so long to post oh and guess what my b-day was sep 7 I'm officially half way through of being a preteen but who cares anyways I'm about to post the first two chappies of her story so stay tuned.

PS: I STILL DON'T OWN KICKIN IT OR ' CODY SIMPSONS SONG 'SUMMERTIME OF OUR LIVES'.


End file.
